


A Part of Something

by NewGirl03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl03/pseuds/NewGirl03
Summary: Corey's first pack night ends with pack cuddling.





	A Part of Something

It was their first pack night since defeating the Anuke-tae, Corey and Mason had just broken up, so when Scott insisted that Corey still show up he felt more than awkward when Liam opened the door disapprovingly, he shuffled in staying close to the wall, he spotted Mason already in the living room with Lydia they were busy setting up the TV that or they decided to just ignore him. Liam rolled his eyes and walked in and sat next to Mason nudging him slightly. Scott came out of the kitchen with Malia following him closely "Corey you made it" Scott smiled at him passing off the bowl of popcorn in his hands to Malia "share" he said pointedly, she stuck out her tongue diving onto the sofa next to Lydia.

"Are you sure I should be here?" Corey said hesitantly looking at Mason.

"We are your pack Corey" Scott answered leading Corey into the living room, he took a seat far from the others in an armchair in the corner. Scott sighed watching Corey sink into the sofa, he knew Corey could make himself disappear he just hoped he could give the teenager enough reason to stick around.

"I invited Theo" Liam stood up walking slowly towards the door "that should be him now" he swung the front door open revealing Theo stood ready to knock. Theo took a step back realising all eyes were on him, he wasn't pack, but they had agreed to let him stay in Beacon Hills after he had taken a bullet to save Melissa at the hospital fight.

"You said they were ok with me coming" Theo viciously whispered in Liam's direction.

"Their fine with it, right guys" Liam looked at his pack nodding so they would all agree with him, he had only told Mason and Scott but he guessed the others had already figured out that he had a thing for Theo.

"I don't want any trouble" Scott warned.

"You'll get none from me" Theo assured him as he stepped inside and shut the front door, Liam grinned at his pack leading Theo over to Mason, Corey in took a sharp breath when Theo walked past him and only released it when Theo was sat on the opposite side of the room with his Alpha between them.

"Stiles just texted he's going to be late" Lydia complained.

"Start the movie, he'll just have to miss the beginning" Malia ordered, Scott just nodded in agreement, he was paying more attention to Corey at this moment anyway, the boy looked incredible...ly uncomfortable, Scott shook his head he needed to keep his thoughts on keeping his pack together.

When the door bell rang there were multiple grumbles but no one moved to answer the door "I got it" Scott rolled his eyes, knowing the pack wouldn't move for anything "your late" he said opening the door for Stiles.

"I know, I know" Stiles held up his hands as he walked inside "I brought you something" he said as he sat on the edge of the armchair that Corey was sat in.

Scott began to shut the door when he noticed someone step into view "Isaac" he couldn't believe his eyes "is it really..." he glanced at Stiles and saw Corey trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on at the door.

"Sorry I missed the fight" Isaac whispered stepping inside.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as he shut the front door, he stood closer to Isaac.

"Chris told me what happened, I wanted to come back, see you" Isaac noticed their audience "all of you."

"I missed you" Scott admitted placing a hand on Isaac's cheek, they slowly moved in their lips barely touching when Lydia let out a squeal and they moved to sit on the sofa.

"Are you staying long?" Lydia asked as she pressed into his other side.

"If there is still place for me here" he looked around the room and realised he was out numbered, this wasn't the pack he knew anymore.

"There will always be a place here for you" Scott told him honestly, grabbing Isaac's hand and kissing his palm.

"Move up" Stiles whispered not wanting to disrupt the movie, Corey looked at him startled, it was a small chair and he didn't know what to do, Stiles manoeuvred Corey so he could slip in beside him placing an arm around him to keep him in place "I couldn't help but notice your not sat with Mason."

"No, we're not..." Corey shook his head. Corey felt on edge all night, even after the movie finished, Malia and Lydia leaving first promising to catch up with Isaac the next day, he made his move to leave.

"Corey wait" Scott called him back just as he reached the front door "I want to talk with you, just before you go."

"We should head out" Liam announced pulling both Theo and Mason with him.

Corey glanced at Stiles who was still sat in the chair he had got up from "this one is not a wolf right, Chris said a Chimera?" Isaac said coming up behind Scott to look at Corey.

"That's right" Scott smiled proudly at Corey "that wasn't so hard was it?" he said gesturing to the living room.

"I, I don't think I should come again" Corey admitted taking a step closer to the door, but refused to turn his back on Scott.

"But that went well, I know I was a little distracted" Scott said glancing to Isaac "it'll be better next time."

"I have to go" Corey ran out the door needing to catch his breath, Scott caught up with him immediately.

"Corey I know you and Mason broke up, and Liam is being an ass about it, I promise I'll try to reign him in and everything with Theo, I know its messed up but I won't let him hurt you again" Scott hoped Corey would give the pack another chance.

"It's not them, I can handle them Mason has already moved on" Corey explained.

"Then what is it?" Scott asked.

"I don't, it's just, I" Corey took a deep breath, before moving quickly to kiss Scott, pressing his lips against the Alpha's his eyes fell closed, he felt Scott's hands grab his waist drawing him closer he could feel Scott kiss back, before he broke their kiss, Corey refused to look Scott in the eye.

"Oh" Scott was grinning.

"I'm sorry" Corey whispered, "I thought since you had broken up with Malia, that maybe I stood a chance, and then you made sure I came tonight it got my hopes up" Corey sighed feeling stupid "and then Isaac showed up."

"Corey I'm sorry" Scott started until Corey interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed, I'll understand if you don't want me as part of the pack anymore" Corey whispered.

"Will you come back inside with me" Scott asked holding his hand.

"Why?" Corey looked at him confused, Scott just gestured for them to return to the house, Corey stood conflicted for a moment before he nodded and let Scott lead him inside. Corey grew even more confused when he saw Stiles and Isaac on the couch, sitting too close for it to be considered friendly.

Scott leaned against the edge of the couch, Corey closed the front door and took a deep breath before he turned to see all three staring at him. "So we have a pretty open relationship" Scott told Corey.

"You and Isaac?" Corey asked glancing at Stiles.

"And Stiles" Isaac added.

"All three of you" Corey looked to Scott confused.

"It didn't start this way" Scott explained "it started after Alison died, Stiles kindly pointed out we both liked the same type, boy was he right but it wasn't Alison we were interested in, it was Stiles."

"We didn't have a lot of time, before I left with Chris, but Stiles and I started dating in secret and decided to keep up a long distance relationship after I left" Isaac added.

"It was after the wild hunt that Scott finally kissed me, realising what he had been missing, but of course I was dating Isaac and I wasn't going to cheat on him so I told him what happened between me and Scott" Stiles told his part.

"A couple days later I get a call the Isaac yelling at me for kissing his boyfriend, at first I couldn't believe that Stiles had hidden it from me for almost a year, I apologised and we got talking catching up on everything we had missed from each others life, we spent hours on the phone" Scott smiled reliving the memory.

"Thats when I came up with the idea, while I was gone they could date, but me and Stiles would keep up our Skype dates" Corey noticed Isaac grip Stiles a little tighter.

"So we tried, but I quickly realised that whenever I mentioned Scott, Isaac would flinch it wasn't working but I was already in love with Scott too so I suggested that Isaac and Scott date as well" Stiles laughed "they hated the idea, at first."

"But we kept calling each other talking more, and my Skype date with Stiles turning into Stiles and Scott" Isaac told him.

"I still don't understand, you both dated Malia" Corey pointed out.

"I didn't want the pack to know" Stiles admitted "so I used Malia, she knew about me and Isaac and it was easier for her to pretend with me as a buffer, she used me to adjust to this life."

Corey looked at Scott confused "I was lost with both of them gone, Malia understood, we never really dated."

"So the three of you are dating?" Corey asked, and all three nodded "I'm sorry" he said looking at Isaac and Stiles "I didn't know" he said before looking back at Scott "the pack did, they know about the three of you, but I didn't realise, I overstepped, why am I even here?"

"We want to date you" Stiles smiled at him.

"All three of you?" Corey looked at Isaac.

"If they think you'll fit, who am I to stop this" Isaac shrugged.

"Corey would you be willing to try?" Scott asked, Corey opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Scott don't pressure him, he just got a lot of information thrown at him" Isaac stood from the couch causing Stiles to frown "I'm gonna shower" he said heading for the stairs.

"Why don't you join us tonight?" Stiles suggested.

"What?" Corey looked at him flustered.

"Cuddling only I promise" Stiles followed Isaac.

"Was he serious?" Corey asked Scott, who nodded encouragingly "if this didn't work I'd loose the pack."

"You were ready to walk away" Scott reminded.

"What if it's only you I like?" Corey questioned "what if Isaac doesn't like me?"

"That's a lot of what if's" Scott stopped him "you don't have to figure anything out tonight, but we'd like it if you joined us" he headed for the stairs, Corey hesitantly followed. Scott reached his room and pulled off his jumper, he walked over to the bed pulling the covers back. Corey stood hesitantly by the door, still not sure where his place was. "You can shower after Isaac if you'd like?" Scott offered.

"I showered before coming" Corey answered quickly.

"Ok, here" Scott handed him, a clean shirt and sweatpants "you can change into these."

"Thanks" Corey walked over to Scott's desk placing the clothes down, he pulled off his shirt and replaced it with Scott's that was too big for him, he glanced over his shoulder to see Scott facing the opposite way having discarded his jeans standing only in his boxers, it didn't look like he had any plans to put pants back on, so Corey took his own jeans off and folded them in a pile with the sweats Scott had given him, if he was going to do this he might as well be brave "is this ok?"

Scott turned toward him, taking in the way his t-shirt hit just below where Corey's boxers sat "come here" Scott got into the middle of the bed, Corey once again had to compose himself as he got into bed "you ok with this?" Scott asked as he placed a hand on Coreys waist as they lay facing each other, Corey nodded studying Scott's face.

"Hey" Stiles called softly from where he was leaning against the door frame, Corey noted that he had changed into sweats and a t-shirt, he watched Scott turn toward him smiling "you were right" Scott admitted.

"Aren't I always" Stiles grinned as he walked over to the bed he lay down behind Corey who tensed a little.

"Any space left for me?" Isaac asked as he walked into the room roughly drying his hair with towel.

"Always" Scott shuffled himself and Corey closer to Stiles, who curled himself around Corey's back, Isaac turned off the light and laid in the bed behind Scott.

The bed creaked under the weight of the four of them, making Stiles laugh "I think we need a bigger bed" he whispered into Corey's ear restraining himself from biting the youngers earlobe. Corey pressed himself back against Stiles, who took it as a good response and plastered himself to Corey. 

Corey had one hand bent under his head and the other over Scott's heart, it calmed him feeling how relaxed the Alpha was. Isaac brought his hand up to rest over Corey's. Scott leaned in and kissed Corey lazily "get a room" Stiles called, causing them all to crack up laughing.


End file.
